


The Study Session Realization

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: 6th Year; Originally a canon compliant One-Shot during the Ron/Lavender relationship, but definitely Romione centric..now expanded
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Study Session Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Anything past chapter 1 is no longer canon compliant. Thanks for reading!

“Won Won!” Ron cringed ever so slightly as he heard Lavender call his name from across the common room.

“Er, not right now, Lav, I’m trying to get this potions assignment done,” he half lied. It’d only been assigned that day, but Harry had a lesson with Dumbledore, and Ron wasn’t exactly fancying a snog right about now. 

“Oh, that’s perfect! I told Parvati I’d meet her in the library for a study sesh anyhow. Come with me!” she said as she said down next to him and looped her arm through his.

“Oh, er, I don’t know...I’ve already set up here,” Ron attempted instead of a flat out ‘no’. He hadn’t figured out how to politely decline her yet.

“Nonsense! Please? It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, and who knows, maybe we can leave a little early and find an empty classroom on our way back,” she whispered suggestively in his ear. Lavender started gathering his things and put them in his bag before he could say no.

Ron looked out the window to the blustery January night sky, cursing Harry for having something else going on, and ignored the pang in his chest that he felt for the absence of his former best friend. Those pangs had begun appearing more frequently over the holidays.

“Er, Lavender, are you sure? She will probably be there. I should probably just stay here. You go,” he said, hoping his attempt at a scathing tone was convincing enough.

“It’s okay, Won Won there are plenty of tables around, and if she doesn’t like it, she can leave. She doesn’t own the library, after all.” Lavender got up and handed Ron his bag. “We’re going to be late. Let’s go.”

Ron stood up and followed Lavender out the portrait hole. I tried, he thought to himself, as the other part told him ‘not hard enough.’ Fine, if I have to go, I’ll just focus on my work, ignore their gossip, and head back down to the common room early. 

There was something that was leaving a bad taste in his mouth ever since he’d opened up her Christmas present and seen that ghastly necklace. As if the necklace wasn’t bad enough, he’d immediately thought of Hermione while holding Lavender’s gift in his hand. Hermione would never get him something like that. Ever. But it’s only because she’s known you for six years, he reasoned with himself. Okay, but you can’t honestly believe that Lavender could think you’d wear something like that. Does she even know you at all?

Ron stopped as Lavender kept walking. That was a loaded question he’d just asked himself. How often did they actually talk? Most of the time it was snogging, and the occasional ‘how was class today’ or ‘what are your plans for the weekend’? Weren’t you supposed to get to know the person in the relationship? Was he really that rubbish at being a boyfriend? But she hasn’t made an effort, either.

Lavender realized Ron had stopped a few paces ahead. “Ron? Why’d you stop?” Ron quickly bent down to play with his shoelace.

“Sorry, needed to tie my shoe,” he muttered. He got up and continued on. Did he actually like Lavender? Or just the idea of a girlfriend, and someone to snog? He started to develop a sinking feeling in his stomach as he was making the realization. 

As they entered the library, they walked in a ways and saw Parvati waving them over to their table. Padma was with her. Just beyond them was Hermione, sitting by herself at her favorite table by the window. Just great, Ron thought. 

As Ron pulled out his potions essay, he thought back to today’s class. They’d had to attempt Amortentia, and of course, bloody Harry used that bloody book so his was perfect, and all Ron could focus on was the overwhelming scent of vanilla and berries. It was driving him mad because that was certainly not what he had smelled back in September. Well, he had still smelled vanilla, but it was slightly different that time. 

Fuck. Why couldn’t he just forget it? The sodding potion was messing with Ron’s brain. But that didn’t explain why he had no interest in snogging Lavender today. He shook the thoughts away. The urge would come back tomorrow, he was sure. Ron tried to shove the thoughts aside as he set to work on his essay. 

Ron tuned out the girls’ quiet chatter, trying not to feel uncomfortable. Lavender had taken the seat on the left, leaving him to the right, which meant he could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye. He was having a hard time not sneaking glances at her. She’d gotten really good at flat out ignoring him, but he could tell she knew he was there, even if she refused to look his way. Hermione was clearly getting distracted because he’d see her quill freeze every so often for more time than she normally paused.

“Trouble focusing, Ron?” Parvati teased as Lavender stroked his arm.

“What? Oh, er, yeah,” he said. 

“I’ve also been more distracted than normal today,” Padma said to the small study group. “The potions lesson really threw me off.”

Ron looked up at her, forgetting that they shared the same class, as Lavender said, “Ooh, what did you learn how to brew?”

“Amorentia,” Padma said simply. “Of course, Harry and his newfound potion brilliance was brewing it perfectly, so it was distracting quite a few people with the aromas it was giving off.”

“You got to brew amortentia? I’m so jealous! I’d love to know what I’d smell! Isn’t one of the aromas the person you fancy?” Lavender asked.

“Yes, it is,” answered Padma.

Ron tried to get back to his essay to avoid the conversation as Parvati said, “Ron, what does Lavender smell like to you?” in an interested voice.

Ron noticed Hermione’s quill freeze in mid air at Parvati’s statement for a split second, and then she began writing even more vigorously.

“Yes, Won Won, what did you smell?” Lavender asked eagerly.

“What? Er, I don’t know. Nothing, really,” Ron said, trying to avoid the question.

“Nothing?” Padma asked. You were sitting right next to Harry. There’s no way you smelled nothing.”

“Er, the broomstick wax and chocolate were more overpowering, I guess,” Ron answered. Good save, Weasley.

“Oh, come on, Won Won, it’s all in good fun! Just tell me! It’s not like I smell bad, right?” Lavender continued to press as she giggled at her own absurd statement.

“What? No! I just, I don’t know. Does it really matter?” Ron asked. He was trying to think of what her perfume normally smelled like, but for the life of him he thought his brain was broken. Why couldn’t he think of it? She was sitting right next to him, surely he could just catch a whiff and-

“Of course it really matters! I’m your girlfriend! You did smell me, right?” Lavender was waiting expectantly as the Patil twins shared glances. Ron didn’t answer right away. He couldn’t think fast enough. Padma saved him.

“Lavender, I’m sure it really doesn’t matter. It’s just a silly potion. It means nothing.” She totally just changed her tune. Could she really sense his level of discomfort?

“Yeah, Lav,” Parvati added gently.

“No! It does matter! Please, Won Won, what did you smell?”

“Fine! If it means that much to you, I smelled a mixture of vanilla and berries. Are you happy?” All three girls were staring at him. “What? You asked…” he said as no one spoke.

“My perfume is fruity, Ron,” Lavender whispered. Oh fuck, she didn’t call me ‘Won Won’.. But that’s such a common scent, he was sure it was hers.

“But...berries are fruit, right?” Ron asked hesitantly.

“Not that kind.” Lavender stood up and walked towards the exit of the library.

Ron looked at Parvati and Padma. “What did I-? But she asked, and wasn’t going to let it rest until I answered-” Ron wasn’t exactly sure what to say. 

Parvati huffed and shook her head at him as she gathered both her things and Lavender’s. She gave her twin an apologetic look and took off after her best friend.

Padma sat for a moment before finally speaking. “Ron, I think you and Lavender may need to have a conversation. She’s clearly not who you smelled. It’s obviously someone else...who happens to be here at this very moment instead.” With that, Padma also collected her things and left Ron alone at the table.

Do all Ravenclaws speak in sodding riddles? Ron thought that was just Luna. Someone else here instead? What the hell was she talking about. Ron looked up and surveyed the room before his eyes met Hermione’s, who’d looked in his direction at the exact same moment before tearing away from his glance just as quickly. The realization hit him like a hippogriff, and all of a sudden, Padma’s riddle wasn’t so puzzling anymore.


	2. Part 2 - Addressing the Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Lavender have a conversation about what happened in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember, I'm straying away from canon here!

Ron continued to sit at the table in the library, trying to make the decision on how to proceed. He ultimately decided to stay there and continue his work. Lavender probably needed some time to think, or cool off, and he honestly had no idea what to say right now.

He forced himself to focus on the essay and was somehow able to complete it, despite the constant distraction of Hermione being less than ten meters away. Pleased with his work after checking it over, he packed up his bag and made his way back to the common room. Ron ran into Lavender about halfway back.

“Hey, I was looking for you!” she said to him.

“Sorry, I wanted to finish my essay. Felt good to get ahead on my work for once,” Ron explained.

“It’s fine. Can we go somewhere and talk?” she asked.

“Er, sure,” Ron said. He took Lavender’s outstretched hand and they settled on an abandoned corridor.

“I’m sorry I stormed off like that. Your amortentia scents could be anything, really! Especially with your knack for sweets. It could have been the scent of custard with fresh fruit on top! I was being silly,” Lavender waved herself off.

“Er, yeah...right,” Ron said. His mind returned back to his earlier thoughts about them not knowing each other at all. 

Did she not hear me say I smelled chocolate? Has she never seen me choose pudding at meals? It’s always chocolate. The custard dish is Hermione’s favorite… and just like that, another reminder that Ron knew more about the intricacies of Hermione’s life than his own girlfriend. And then it dawned on him. Hermione’s shampoo was always a berry scent, and the lotion that she always carried around smelled of vanilla, which never failed to remind him of Mum’s biscuits. Oh, fuck… He wasn’t sure how Padma had known, but she was right.

He thought he’d done a good job of trying to suppress the inappropriate thoughts he’d have of her from his mind. Thought it was only because she was his best friend that he’d felt a growing sense of affection for her. Or that he’d been over protective over other guys coming onto her and not jealous. How could he have been so stupid? ...But who falls in love with their best friend? That has to be completely mental. Now, he couldn’t rid her from his mind, even with Lavender standing right in front of him. Fuck, what am I supposed to do about Lavender? 

As if sensing her name in his brain, Lavender continued speaking, “So...what do you say we forget earlier?” she had a suggestive look on her face as she leaned in to kiss him. Ron felt he had no choice but to kiss her back, but now everything about her lips against his felt wrong. She deepened it into a snog, and began moving her hands down his body, where they settled on his trousers. He felt her start to unbutton them when he abruptly pulled away.

“Whoa, Lav what are you doing?” Ron asked. They had partaken in some touching, but she’d never been this forward before.

“I- I thought you’d want to try something new? I wouldn’t mind, you know,” she said shyly. Her bravado had since slipped away.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Lav,” Ron said gently. Snogging was one thing, and he felt guilty enough doing that because his mind wouldn’t stray away from Hermione.

“But I want to! Ron, I love you! I want to show you how much I care!” Lav insisted. “Don’t- don’t you love me back?”

Ron was trying to process everything Lavender had just said. He didn’t know much about relationships, but he was pretty sure you didn’t show you loved someone by doing that stuff. Well, by JUST doing that stuff. What the hell was he supposed to say? He couldn’t lie to her, not anymore, and especially not about that.

“I- No Lav, I’m sorry. I- I don’t,” Ron said quietly. He couldn’t pretend. It wouldn’t be fair to her.

“W-what? But, we’ve been together for three months now! Every other guy always said it back..I don’t understand!” The hurt look on Lavender’s face was tearing Ron apart inside. He didn’t want to hurt her. 

But there was something to what she’d just said. Every other guy she’d dated had told her they loved her? Did they really, or were they just trying to get somewhere with her? And then there was the realization that she’d clearly done this before. He hoped to Merlin this wasn’t a tactic to try and keep guys around. He may be a randy teenager, but his parents had also instilled in him the importance and responsibility of being with someone. He couldn’t imagine taking advantage of her like that.

“I- I guess I’m not most blokes, then,” Ron said. “Lav, maybe this isn’t working out. I think maybe we should-”

“No! Please, Ron, I really do like you. A lot!” Lavender pleaded.

“I like you too, but this isn’t fair to you anymore,” Ron said as he mustered all his courage to not back down. He knew he’d hurt her more if they continued carrying on this way.

Lavender watched him carefully. “It’s the amortentia isn’t it. You do smell someone else, don’t you?”

“I- I think so, yeah,” Ron said, unable to look her in the eye at his admission. “But I didn’t realize it until tonight.”

They were both quiet for a while before Lavender said, “You’re right.”

“I am?”

“Yes. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, either. I guess I just thought that maybe you could grow to like me more after a while.” Lavender said.

“I do like you, Lav, just...as a friend. I’m sorry,” Ron said.

“It’s alright. We’re just not written in the stars, I guess,” Lavender leaned in to hug him and kissed him on the cheek. Leave it to Lav to always refer to Divination..or Astronomy. There were tears in her eyes as she said, “See you, Ron,” and walked away.


	3. Part 3 - Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron can't sleep so he goes down to the common room, only to be surprised that someone else is already down there.

Ron lay in his four poster bed wide awake. Of course he’d felt awful for breaking things off with Lavender, but that wasn’t what was tugging on his mind. He needed to figure out how to get his best friend back. Lav had been an easy cover up, masking the emptiness that he knew was there in Hermione’s absence. His guilt lay in the fact that he’d iced her out, thrown his relationship in her face, and avoided the feelings he had for her.

Ron checked his watch. It was one in the morning. He gave up on sleep as he got up and made his way down to the common room. He stopped short at the foot of the stairs when he noticed there was someone else already in the common room. Quietly walking around to the other side of the couch, he saw Hermione hunched over an open book on her lap, sleeping soundly. 

She didn’t look comfortable at all. Ron carefully took the book off her lap so as not to disturb her, and organized her things on the table in front of her. He then silently accioed a blanket from the basket on the other side of the room, and placed it on her. He sat down beside her, happy to be in her company even if she was only sleeping.

He noticed the blanket starting to slip so he scooted closer, bracing one hand on the back of the couch while the other readjusted it. While in the process, Hermione’s body shifted, causing her to fall into his side and rest there. His one arm was now pinned around her. Not that he minded. 

Ron felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders being in close proximity to her again. Even if she was sleeping and had no idea, Ron loved the fact that he was holding her as she slept against his shoulder. Ron became lost in all of the things he wished he could say to her and didn’t notice when she started to stir.

Her eyes opened and focused on the soft light of the common room. She looked up and realized she was leaning into Ron’s shoulder. Hermione immediately shoved herself backwards. “Why are you here?” she said defensively.

“Couldn’t sleep,” was all he offered. He didn’t want to give away too much, too soon.  
“Well, how did I- wait, where’s my book, where’d this come from?” she asked as she noticed the blanket around her.

“When I came down you were hunched over in an awkward sleeping position. I put your book on the pile with the rest of them there,” he pointed to the table, “and put a blanket on you. You decided to reposition yourself while I was doing that.”

“Oh. Well, you’re lucky Lavender didn’t happen to come down and notice.” Hermione said blankly.

“Lav and I are done. I broke it off earlier tonight.” Ron said as Hermione snapped her head towards him. 

“What? But- That can’t be- she was telling Parvati earlier-” Hermione shook her head.

“I’m not lying, Hermione. I’m sure you heard the entire conversation in the library. When I left, Lav was coming to find me and wanted to talk. She was upset because I didn’t smell her in my amortentia, but was trying to brush it off.”

“Did she say it then?” Hermione asked.

“Say what?” Ron was confused.

“When she came back earlier, Parvati asked her if she told you she…oh, nevermind, it doesn’t matter. I thought you weren’t talking to me anyways.”

“I wasn’t talking to you? More like you weren’t talking to me,” Ron countered.

“Okay, so we both weren’t talking to each other. We can go back to that if you’d prefer. You’ve clearly moved on from our friendship..” Hermione wouldn’t look at him because she was too afraid to see if there was any truth in his eyes to her statement.

“No, Hermione! That’s not true at all. I’ve missed you more than I’ve cared to admit. It was just easier to forget when I was around Lav, until I realized it was all a lie.” Ron finally admitted.

“What do you mean?” Hermione chanced a look at him.

“I’m sorry, okay? I never should have shut you out when Ginny and I fought after practice. I should have known you were just trying to help when you thought Harry had slipped me some Felix, but I was just so angry! And then Lavender kissed me, and it felt nice to be wanted for once. To be interesting to someone!” Ron took a deep breath before he continued. “Everything was fine until Slughorn had to make us brew amortentia today. Er, yesterday, I guess. Then I realized I was lying to myself, and to Lavender and it wasn’t fair to her. I thought I could keep ignoring it and try to be happy with Lav until she told me she loved me and tried to- er, nevermind..”

“She told you she loved you?” Hermione asked in a small voice.

“Er, yeah. But I told her I didn’t feel the same way, and then realized it wasn’t working. So I ended it.”

“Oh,” Hermione said softly. They were both silent for a while. There were so many questions in her mind after she’d heard him finally explain things, but she didn’t know where to begin, or even if she should press for more. Ron and Lavender were over. She might finally get her best friend back!

“She’s not the only one who thinks you’re interesting, you know,” Hermione said as she chanced another look at him.

“No?” he asked her.

“No. And I’m sorry, too. I should have been more clear about the party. I shouldn’t have set the birds on you. I should have been a better friend, and not let my jealousy get in the way.”

“Jealousy?” Ron perked up at that.

“Um, yes. I thought you knew I’d asked you as my date. And then you were snogging her after you said yes to me, and it hurt to see you with her.”

“Oh- I, I didn’t know,” Ron said weakly.

“Well, it doesn’t matter now, does it? It’s all in the past.” Hermione said bitterly.

Ron wasn’t sure what to do next, but he didn’t want to blow it. “We could, er, start over?” he suggested.

“Start over?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. I miss my best friend.” He chanced a smile at her, which she returned.

“I’d like that.”

“We could start with sharing rounds again..” Ron said.

“That would be nice,” Hermione agreed. “We’ve got them Thursday evening.”

“Brilliant.”

They sat there for a while before Hermione said, “I should probably get to bed,” as she made to collect her things.

“Me too. I’m glad I caught you tonight.”

Hermione smiled shyly at him. Goodnight, Ronald. See you at breakfast?” He nodded as she took off up the girl’s staircase.

Ron wasn’t sure what he was hoping for, but it was a start at least.


End file.
